


One Does Not Question How a Cat Does What a Cat Does

by WritingPaperGhost



Series: Ultras and Cats [7]
Category: Ultraman Mebius, ウルトラシリーズ | Ultra Series
Genre: Fluff, LITERALLY, Mirai is a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingPaperGhost/pseuds/WritingPaperGhost
Summary: Ryu wasn’t sure what was more surprising, that the his newest, sort of best friend, a cat who not just constantly showed up in and around the Crew GUYS base, as well as the one who somehow managed to get most of the current members to join, wasn’t actually a cat, or the fact that instead of being an actual cat, he was actually an Ultraman in a cats body....In hindsight, he probably should have figured out that there was something up with Mirai sooner.
Series: Ultras and Cats [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935631
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	One Does Not Question How a Cat Does What a Cat Does

**Author's Note:**

> Don't think too hard about this. I just really wanted to write Mirai as a cat.

Ryu wasn’t sure what was more surprising, that the his newest, sort of best friend, a cat who not just constantly showed up in and around the Crew GUYS base, as well as the one who somehow managed to get most of the current members to join, wasn’t actually a cat, or the face that instead of being an actual cat, he was actually an Ultraman in a cats body.

...In hindsight, he probably should have figured out that there was something up with Mirai sooner.

Really, the only reason any of them knew that Mirai the cat was actually Ultraman Mebius was through sheer dumb luck. Mirai had been acting odd, seemingly taking extra time to spend with everyone. No one thought much of it, that was just the sort of thing MIrai would do. He was, after all, a very friendly and talkative cat - not that anyone could understand him. It wasn’t until he had dragged Ryu out into the city and a monster attacked. That was when Ryu saw the fluffy cat that he’d known for months transform into Mebius in a flash of light.

Later, the others had joined him in chasing after Mirai, who seemed to be conversing with Ultraman Taro. The thing that was so interesting about Mirai, was that despite being a cat, who could not verbally communicate with any of them, he somehow managed to bring everyone together. Still it was odd to find out a cat wasn’t just a cat.... They knew, cat or not, they’d continue to support Mebius - Mirai.

Konomi thought it was adorable that Mebius, the giant who fought monsters, was also a cat who adored pets and cuddles. More than once he’d sneak in - no one ever really knew how he managed that - and would take his place on someones lap. The rules of cats declared that no one could move from their sitting position barring an emergency or Mirai moving. Mirai being Mebius certainly explained why Mirai always left when a monster showed up.

Which brought Ryu to now, where he sat, Mirai curled in his lap, purring as Ryu petted him. It was so odd. Mebius, Mirai, they were one and the same. Except one was giant who fought monsters and the other was a cat.

Ryu looked down at Mirai, “I still can’t believe that you’re... that you’re Mebius.” He said, “And that you chose to be a cat.”

Mirai looked up at him, wearing the sort of cute but devious expression that only a cat could wear, and meowed a few times, before returning to purring in his curled position. Ryu couldn’t understand him, though he imagined Mirai was probably saying something like, “But I like to cuddle and be pet! I like to nap in the sun and sit on all of your laps!”

With a sigh, Ryu just returned to petting Mirai, “Well, you certainly act like a cat.”


End file.
